Kaiba's Rose
by Flaming-Rosetta-Stone
Summary: Seto Kaiba is Crushed by work and finds himself housing a girl his age.His brother helps him to find dates because of his prom coming up, but Kaiba is secretly falling for the young girl he saved. Bu what does she have to do with his past?Chappy.7 up!
1. Work overload and a meeting

Chapter 1: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and like my friend blue_eyes_magic, I will never. I'm also not as talented as my friend is in terms of writing skills.but I must admit, I'm really quite good at falling asleep, listening to music and playing video games. (LEGEND OF ZELDA ROX!!) So I really hope you enjoy my not-as-good-as-blue_eyes_magic's story, so yah.  
  
"What am I supposed to do...the work is piling up past my face.the finances are going to such a problem.with the duel disks and locater cards, as well as paying the government for setting up battle city it would come to.$100,000,000? I couldn't possibly pay that much off.what am I going to do."  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk. Papers were everywhere and dirty plates and glasses were sprawled on the floor.  
  
Mokuba crept into the room. He could not believe the mess his older brother had made. Seto had always been the neat and organized person in the family, and seeing him this way immediately told Mokuba something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, your usually up to speed with everything. You haven't been yourself lately. Don't tell me that the finances have bummed you out again. Don't worry, we got through it once and we'll get through it again."  
  
"Its not that.do you remember Yugi telling us that he was the Pharaoh.Isis told me, that time was destined to repeat itself.Mokuba.do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"Well, depends, what are you talking about? I mean, destiny can be real if you believe, but I don't know. I guess that would be my answer." replied Mokuba.  
  
Seto smiled, a small wiry smile, and collapsed on the sofa. "Mokuba, these days have been so tiring. Yugi and the Pharaoh. what next?"  
  
Just as he said those final words, a young girl out side the window had stumbled on to the grass, just in front of the back door. She looked about 16, and had dark brown hair and eyes. Mokuba walked out on the balcony and stared out into the deep water. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the girl lying on the ground. Her green skirt and shirt were blood stained and she looked as though she had traveled for a long time.  
  
"Seto, look out there!! It seems like that girl is in trouble!!" yelled Mokuba, jumping up and down.  
  
Seto got off the couch and walked over to the balcony. He followed his brother's finger and finally saw the girl, unconscious on the ground. He reacted quickly and before he knew it, he was down next to her picking her up and carrying her inside.


	2. Amnesia

Chapter 2: As you know, once again, I don't own Yugioh, but I wish I did. Actually, I wish I owned a lot of things, like Nintendo, and Chad Krouger and Seto Kaiba. But I do own something ^_^ (SCORE!!) I own, Rosetta and, unfortunately her memory, and I don't own the Lyrics to the song I'm singing right now and the song in my story, those are done by Evanescence and Matchbox 20, and both of them are both talented.*3 hours later* and that's how I became a writer. Anyways, R+R!! PLEASE!! Ok bye.  
  
_All night, hearing Voices telling me that I should get some sleep, Because tomorrow could be good for something_  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Alarm.why does it beep so early in the morning. I had such a terrible sleep last night.something was nagging me. Now I remember."  
  
Kaiba, the night before had stayed up to take care of the girl that they had found. She had been running a fever, and she was deeply wounded on her arms and legs. She had stayed unconscious while hey bandaged her up and lay her on the bed. Seto got up out of bed and looked at the clock.  
  
4:00 AM  
  
He slipped on a robe and walked down the hall where their guest was sleeping. When he opened the door, she was surprisingly up and looking out the window. When he entered, she jumped, but did not look at him.  
  
"Who are you.?" she whispered "and why have you brought me here.for that matter, who am I?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him with a sad, cold face. For some odd reason, Seto knew that same look from somewhere. He had seen it in a dream, some time ago, and had totally forgotten about it.  
  
"I.I don't know who you are.I'm Seto Kaiba.president of Kaiba Corp., you do know what Kaiba Corp. is.don't you?"  
  
"Right now, I don't even know myself." she replied and looked glumly out the window. She lent her head on the window and whispered "The rain. Why do I feel at home when I've never been here." she started to sing a song, it sounded sad and hopeless.  
  
_Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside Save me from the Nothing I've become_

 A tear fell on Seto's face. It had been a first in months.  
  
"This girl, she seems so hopeless. I thought my situation was bad.look at hers! I haven't even asked her name, not that it matters, she probably doesn't even know it. I'll try anyways." Kaiba thought.  
  
"Do you at least know your name?"  
  
She stared blankly at the ground below her. "Yes, I think I remember being called, Rose.no, that wasn't it.Rosetta!" She smiled a faint smile and whispered, "You probably think I'm stupid. Not even knowing where I'm from. I can barely remember my own name. It not the first time someone's called me stupid."  
  
"That's not true!! You're just suffering from amnesia. Don't worry; I'll help you remember who you are." As Seto promised to get Rosetta's memory back, he realized that he was in trouble as it was. But he couldn't leave a girl, stranger to the place she was in, without knowing at least where she came from.  
  
Rosetta smiled and looked directly into Seto's eyes, as if saying 'thank you'. He slipped out of her room and walked downstairs.  
  
"Well," he said to himself as he was making breakfast "I've just made myself that much more in debt."  
  
*************************LATER************************  
  
"So you're telling me that this girl doesn't know anything of where she came from or who she is?" Mokuba inquired at the breakfast table. He and Seto had sat down for a very early pancake breakfast, while discussing what they would do with their guest.  
  
"The only thing she remembers from her past is her name. It's pretty sad. Such a nice girl too." Seto replied  
  
"Yah, she seems ok to me. But my question is, will she do well as a girlfriend, eh Seto?" Mokuba teased, nudging Seto.  
  
Seto blushed a bright red and looked down at his feet. He flashed back to the sad brown eyes staring at him. They seemed to be searching his soul.  
  
So? I can't wait. This is my First Fanfiction and I REALLY hope everyone likes it. PLEASE R+R!!  
  
THE SOLITARY PENGUIN!


	3. The Bet

Chapter 3: As you know, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters or their personalities. I do however own Rosetta, and all her friends that she remembers, and anything that she remembers for that matter. I also don't own any ancient Egyptian artefacts or any magazines, or TV shows, but I really really wish I did.  
  
As Kaiba stared out the window at the bright blue sky, he realized that he wasn't focusing on his work.

 "It's too nice to stay inside. But I have a commitment to the company, I can't slack off. Besides, I have too much work as it is. Got to concentrate." Seto said trying to wrench his eyes from the glimmering ocean, but found it was too alluring. 

Behind the door, Mokuba was watching his big brother struggling with his work. 

"When should I tell him that his prom and exams are next month?" Mokuba wondered looking behind him at the calendar on the wall. He looked back at his big brother holding his head and yelling in agony "why can't I get this work done". He thought for a moment and decided it wasn't a good idea to tell him about the prom, and that Seto had too much on his mind as it was.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Kaiba found himself looking out the window again, lost in thought about ancient Egypt and the millennium artefacts. He was wrenched out of thought by something blinking on his computer screen, and sound: 'You've got mail!' coming from the speakers. Seto clicked the blinking 'KC' on the screen and waited for the message to load. A video clip popped up. 

"Hey, how's it going Kaiba!" a familiar, yet unwanted voice blared on the speakers, Joey's face in the middle of the screen. "Me and the gang here would like to place a bet," the video said as 5 teenagers popped up in the background. Serenity was standing in the middle, next to Mai, Duke, Tristan, Téa, and finally Yugi. Even seeing Yugi made Seto's fist tighten. 

The video went on: "If you win this bet, we will give you $500 dollars, courtesy of a car wash we held at our school, but if you lose, you have to give us a rare card, for each of us duelest. So here it goes; we bet you, you couldn't find a girlfriend for the prom in less than 1 month. Did ya' get that? 1 whole month money banks to find your self a girl for the prom. We'll be waiting for a reply!"

Kaiba stared at the blank screen for a while, in thought. "This might be useful.I need all the money I can get, but where am I going to find a girl in such short notice. And since when have we had a prom? Wait.if we're having our prom that means exams are before that. I can't believe Mokuba didn't tell me! I guess he was just worried. I'll reply saying yes." Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
Back at Yugi's house, the teenagers sat laughing at their bet they had made with Kaiba. They were sitting in the living room with hot chocolate over a whirring laptop. 

"He couldn't find a date if his life depended on it!" laughed Tristan, he and Duke had been fighting over who would be taking Serenity to the prom for about an hour so it was good to sit back and laugh.

 "That pre-Madonna couldn't find a date if his ego depended on it! And that's pretty important to someone like him!" Joey replied. This comment made Tea cry and both Mai and Duke fall off the couch laughing.

 "Come on you guys, no more, my stomach can't handle it!!" said Mai through a fit of laughs.

 "This carwash we did should pay off the bet, if he ever manages to find a girlfriend!" said Duke trying to get up off the floor. 

"That's a big if Duke!" Tea said wiping her eye. Yugi kept silent and looked outside. He was secretly having a discussion with Yami.

 "Yami, I don't think this is right, I mean, Kaiba has so much on his mind, like exams and the finances for battle city, but the guys seem to think this is a good idea, so I don't want to disappoint them." Yugi told Yami in his soul chamber.

 "I understand. But I sense that Kaiba has more on his mind than just exams and finances, I feel that there is more." replied Yami. 

"What should I do then? Maybe I should lay off the jokes for now, but" Yugi was suddenly interrupted by a voice on the computer.

 "Hey look everyone! Dog face replied!" Joey yelled. Everyone crowed around the computer and watched the video clip. 

"Hello losers, nice to hear from you (not). I got your foolish e-mail and your stupid bet, but since I am in financial debt, I will agree to your childish game." Kaiba's voice rang out from the speakers. "I hope that you have the money because by the end of the semester, you're going to be $500 shorter. Happy studying!" 

There was a moment of silence before all of them burst out laughing. 

"He actually fell for it! He thinks that he can get a girlfriend in one month and win the bet!" Duke laughed uncontrollably. 

That night, Yugi snuck downstairs. Something was bothering him about the e- mail Kaiba had sent them and wanted to find out exactly what it was. He turned the computer on and uploaded the file. The small shadow in the darkness watched it 3 times before he saw something in the background. The guys had failed to see it because they turned it off before the video file ended. Kaiba was crying. It was subtle but visible as one tear fell down the blue eyed man's face. 

"Poor Kaiba," Yugi muttered "he's got so much on his mind; this is the last thing he needs to worry about. Maybe we should reconsider..." 

"No, just wait my little Hikari." Yami whispered, "I sense that this might turn out better than expected.for Kaiba anyway." "Huh? Well, I never question you Yami, you always have the right answers." Yugi smiled at his Yami. Feeling relived, Yugi returned to bed and slept peacefully.


	4. Getting Creepy and Seto's Teachers

As you know already, I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own anyone in this story except for Rosetta all her friends whoever she remembers, and Mr. Richardson, Mrs. Clarke, and all of Seto's Teachers but I don't really own them, they own themselves. Oh yah, things get kinda weird in this chapter and there is a lot of reflection on Ancient Egyptian Religion. That's kinda why I changed it to fantasy. Whoever reads this and is from my school will get the sunglasses joke ^_~. So enjoy and R+R!!  
  
Seto looked out the window for the millionth time that day. He hadn't been able to concentrate since Rosetta showed up. She wouldn't eat, but she seemed to get a lot of sleep during the day. The only thing she would do is sleep it seemed, except watch out the window at night. He did recall something strange when he looked in her room one night as he got a drink of water. She was glowing a funny blue colour and saying something to the moon. It was 2 am so he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 Minute after minute went by and he continued staring out the window. Once he realized what he was doing, he looked at his computer and decided to do some homework.

 "That's it, I'll do my homework, it'll get my mind on something useful." Seto looked for his homework book and opened it.

 "Ok," he mumbled "No homework from Mrs.Clarke, she's always been that way ^_^ #1-500 in French? T-T What about math.? Hmm, Mr.R only gave us 1-20 odd numbers, that's a relief. I remember I had him for a homeroom teacher in grade 7. He said he came from a school somewhere in Canada. They drove him all crazy as I recall. That's right, now I remember, we gave him a silver watch for the end of the year. Now what did he give us.? That's right!" He opens his desk to revile a pink pair of sunglasses. 

"I've never worn these things before, maybe I'll wear them to the prom if I ever find a girl." he looked gloomily out the window. 

"That's if I ever get a girl." He had been wondering about taking Rosetta to the prom since she was the only girl he knew, but they barely new each other and she was weak. 

"It's already been 2 weeks since we found her. We haven't talked since that one morning. I wonder how she's doing." Seto wondered. He decided to take a break and after his homework to check on her. ___________________6 HOURS LATER______________________________ 

"I didn't know that French was such a hard language!" Kaiba said closing up his French binder, 

"Mr. Richardson won't mind if I didn't finish my homework. He knows I've got a lot on my plate, and anyways, I am his best student. Not like those trouble makers Marfisia and Erin. They're always getting in his face. I guess I should take a look on Rosetta." He looked outside. 

"It's dark already. Wow, and would you look at that full moon. Didn't Mrs. Clarke tell us about the Athenians and how they praised the moon or something like that? Hmm.that reminds me of the last full moon"  
  
***********************FLASHBACK WARNING  
  
*Yawn* Seto takes a look at the clock. "2:00 am. I'll get myself a glass of water." *Yawn* 

Kaiba takes a walk down the hallway past Rosetta's room. He looks in. A weird blue Aura surrounds her and she's whispering something to the moon." 

**********************END OF FLASHBACK 

"I wonder if I was just seeing things, the moon does reflect the sun's glow casting an eerie aura. It was probably just me." He said to himself, walking down the hallway to Rosetta's room. It bursts open flinging Seto backwards onto the floor. He clumsily gets up and looks inside. There Rosetta stood a still as a statue, kneeling on the floor. A pair of wings outspread attached to each arm, looking up at the moon. 

QUIZ TIME: Who is this Egyptian Goddess?  
  
Seto stared at the glowing figure on the floor and watched as she slowly stood up and talked in another language. For an odd reason, Seto understood every word she was saying. It went as followed: 

Light of Darkness 

Moon of Ankh 

Guide these Souls 

Across their Path 

Let Osiris guide them 

To the afterlife of love 

For joy awaits the good of Hearts 

And Pain can show who is wrong  
  
QUIZ: Who is this Egyptian Goddess? If you answered Isis, than you are correct!!!  
  
The blue aura stopped and Rosetta slumped to the ground. Seto rushed to her side. He inspected her arms, but there were no wings attached. She was breathing heavily and her heart rate was slow in beating. Seto picked her up and set her in her bed. Before she fell asleep, she whispered in the other language again: Beware of the darkness of power.  
  
So?? I finished it with the evil cliff hanger!! *Evil laugh* Everyone R+R. Hehe I hope you like it Mr.Richardson *Evil laugh* Solitary Penguin and don't forget: MOENESS!!!!!!!! Ok I'm done *goes and gets Slurpee*


	5. Whoa

Now that I have my Slurpee and am content…*Evil henchman whispers in ear* You mean people HAVEN'T HEARD OF SLURPEES?!?! Ok peoplez, for those of you who don't know, they are slushies just WAY better than anything you have ever tasted in you whole entire life. Ok, lets try that again.

YamiFlame: You know that I don't know what a Slurpee is and you've done the disclaimer exactly 5 times.

Flame: -_- smart allick

YF: I do know much more than you do so :P

Flame: Ha! That's rich, than you read the disclaimer

YF: I will then! This authoress has no intention of owning Yu-Gi-Oh! But would like to in the near future. Also that she is much smarter and better than her Yami and that penguins rule. She also owns Rosetta, her memories, everything about her and her memories.  

Flame: Hehehe…and?

YF: *sigh* and this chappy gets somewhat creepy again, but it's nothing new that you people have not seen. 

Flame: *snickers uncontrollably* 

*YF Takes Hammer and hits Flame over Head*

T-T Just read…

Seto walked to bed still thinking about what he had seen. It was still such a shock that he kept quiet even till the next day. Mokuba had never seen his brother in such a mood as this one. He refused to talk to anyone over the next 2 days. Mokuba walked into Seto's office. 

"What's wrong big brother? I've never seen you this way, you're so quiet and all! Something's wrong, but what is it?!" Mokuba asked Seto. Kaiba didn't want to upset his little brother about what he had seen. Mokuba would try to protect Seto from her and maybe even get rid of her. 

"Nothing Mokuba," he said, patting him on the head, "Nothing is the matter, it's the finances, they're getting to me and with the exams coming up, it just makes matters worse." Seto explained. 

"How'd you find out about exams?? I didn't want to upset you big brother so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry!" Mokuba exclaimed, his big eyes watering. Seto smiled at his younger brother. 

"He's always been such a good brother to me," Seto thought "I don't want to upset him any further than he already is." 

Mokuba continued to look at his brother, hoping he didn't offend him in anyway. 

"It's alright little bro', really no big deal at all, I know I would have done the same for you." Seto replied. Mokuba heaved a big sigh of relief. He was glad that Seto wasn't mad at him. They had a hug and Mokuba turned to leave the room. He was stopped by a figure standing in the doorway. Rosetta stood there, her eyes blurry and a sword in her hand. Her tattered rags were on after they had laid them on the dresser when the maid changed her into another robe. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mokuba asked, "Your supposed to be resting? And what's that in your hand?" 

"LOOK OUT MOKUBA!!" Seto yelled as he pushed his brother out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, Seto was not as lucky. As he dove, the sword cut his side and it started to bleed through his white shirt. He keeled over in pain. 

"Mokuba," he said faintly "run." before he collapsed on the floor. Mokuba screamed and ran for his life. Rosetta (or what seemed to be) did not follow. 

Back in the office, Seto still lay, clutching his side. Rosetta walked up to him and knelt down. She took the sword and was about to plunge it into Seto's heart when something took over. She struggled with the sword and dropped it on the floor. Rosetta's eyes blurred and unblurred as she stumbled around the room hopelessly. After a few minutes she regained her stability as her eyes unblurred. She knelt down again next to Seto who was now completely unconscious. His white shirt and black vest had a huge red mark around the stomach area and he was heaving in pain. 

"What have I done?" she whispered as she touched his face. She sobbed. It was an uncontrollable sob which rang through the whole house. It even reached Mokuba who was hiding in his big brother's lab waiting for Seto to find him. 

A few hours later, Mokuba sought it safe to come out to find his brother. He looked through the house, door after door, no Seto until he reached the office. Mokuba shuddered to think what he could find in there. He slowly opened the big birch doors and looked in. There lay a big green heap on the floor, which was presumably Rosetta, but no Seto. 

"What's happened to my big brother?" Mokuba wondered out loud. He thought what fate could have beseeched his brother. 

The green lump moved and groaned. Rosetta looked up and around and her eyes fell on Mokuba. Mokuba jumped back.

"You're, you're not going to attack me are you???" Mokuba studdered. Rosetta smiled sadly at the young black haired boy. 

"Your brother will be fine. I, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." she whispered.

Mokuba didn't trust the girl. She had something that wasn't right about her so he questioned her further. 

"Where is he?? Where's my brother?!" he yelled.

"Your brother," she said "is in his room where I put him."

This was more than Mokuba could take. He ran down the hallway in front of the oak doors and slammed them open. 

"Seto?!" he yelled "Seto please be in here!"

Something stirred in Seto's bed. He ran to the bedside. 

"Mokuba?" a half asleep Kaiba asked "What am I doing here? Last I remember I was on the office floor battling….Rosetta!" he suddenly remembered sharply getting from his bed. He clutched his side and groaned. He had a bandage wrapped around his waist and his bloody shirt was on the dresser. Someone had taken care of his wounds. 

"How'd these get here? None of the butlers and servants are here, they all have a month off!" Seto wondered. Could Rosetta have bandaged him up? 

"Well if it were up to me, I'd get rid of Rosetta Seto, she's really dangerous!" Mokuba told him. 

"I, I can't Mokuba." Seto explained "She might hold some vital clue about my "past". I don't know, I can't explain this feeling, but I know she has something that I need. I can't get rid of her just now." 

Puzzled, Mokuba left the room to let Seto have some rest. He slept until that night when

HAHAHA!! EVILNESS!! MORE CLIFF-HANGERS!! This story has a really surprising outcome that none of you would have expected so hehehe to you. It may seem semi-predictable now, but itz not going to be l8er. 

I must get a slurpee and a bag o' chips. HOBO'S RULE SO DO PENGUINS!! The more slurpee's I drink the more hyper I get. The more hyper I get the more this will be cut off. So I will stop. R+R it gets more and more weird from here on in. I have to go sleep. I just endured a 2 and a half hour closing ceremony so yes. BYE


	6. Help!

Chappy 6: YAHH ^_____^  Chappy 6 will be uploaded! I took your advice on changing it to HTML ^__^ thanx. 

Flame: ^_^ it looks better now!

Yami Flame: Better than your face! ^__^

Flame: -_-'' not funny…

YF: But it is…so very funny…

Flame: Do you want me to get you hyper on a slurpee again?

YF: I'm not tempted by slurpee's like some feeble minded mortal I know! You're the one with almost no imagination. Just look at your character. Her name is based on your user name. *smirks* AND the fact that Tori is once again a cook only because you wouldn't make it another name

Flame: *wacks yf* NOT FUNNY

YF: *doesn't know when to quit* And no sense of humor…*smirks wider*

Flame: *steaming* I'm warning you….

YF: *smirks wider* Ooo whatcha going to do to me? Send your invisible penguin and funky chicken your always talking about? Are you going to call up your "lover" Chad Kroeger and get him to sue me? Are you going to send your friend the Radish Spirit from that movie you were sobbing about last night?? *laughs and smirks*

Flame: *steam comes out ears and turns bright red* YOU ASKED FOR IT!! And by the way, Spirited Away was a good movie and I wasn't the one crying on my shoulder…

YF: *stops smirking* Well you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Spirited Away or anything!! You only own a digital camera and a deck along with a room full of junk.

*YF and Flame get into Hissyfit; Anime fight dust cloud appears* 

Flame: ROLL THE STORY!!

Kaiba slept all day. He woke with a start when something black slipped out of the room, knocking the door (probably by accident).  He sat up. The pain from his side had nearly disappeared. Seto looked down at the bloody bandage. 

"I'm going to have to clean it." he whispered to himself, "I'll just unwrap it to see if it got infected." he said as he painfully pulled off the bandages. Surprisingly it was not infected, but the most amazing thing was, it had almost healed. It was extremely sore but all there was left on his skin was a long gash, no wider than the nail of your pinkie. He slowly got out of bed and walked into his private washroom (bathroom for those of you who don't know) and brought out another bandage and wrapped it around himself. Seto pulled on a robe and decided to check on how Rosetta was. 

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the unmistakable stench of blood. He looked down, as if someone was trying to drag a bleeding animal down the hallway, leading into his own room. Someone had most likely dragged him down the hallway and into his room. 

"It was probably Rosetta." he thought to himself, "Tori the cook isn't allowed in my office, and she's away sick. Also my head butler also can't get into my private room, so it must have been Rosetta…" He had reached Rosetta's room. He slowly opened the door. The room was dark and smelled of dampness. Seto slowly walked inside. She was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the stars and full moon. She did not see him come in, but as he walked towards her, she said;

"Come no further…I don't want to hurt anyone again." she turned her head, looking at his wound. Her grey eyes looked up at his. Her eyes had swelled a little from crying and her hair had been taken out of the ponytail she usually wore. Rosetta looked back at the moon. 

"I wasn't meant for this place. I know I wasn't. Something tells me that I will put you in more danger than anything else you've ever experienced. I should leave…" she said to Kaiba. 

"No! Don't leave!" he said walked over to where Rosetta was sitting. Seto held her hands. "You have the power to revile my past. I can help you remember yours too. Please stay. No matter what the danger is I can help!!" 

She looked in his earnest blue eyes with her bright yellow ones, full of surprise. 

"Yes…" she whispered, still looking in his eyes. "Yes…I feel it now. You can help me. And I…" she turned back to the moon. "And I can help you…."

  


Hahaha!! Another Cliff-hanger…..mmm…..*slurps watery ice cream* My ice cream maker went on the fritz so I get to eat what my family doesn't want…^_______^ 

YF: You absolutely crazy.

Flame: So? Your too afraid to eat "modern day" food. You got scared of my Ice cream maker. :P 

YF: You forget everything!!

*Blue_Eyes_Magic appears* 

BEM: Settle down!!!

Flame: Humph..

YF: Humph.. 

BEM: Please R+R so that these two have something better to do than argue!!! -_-'''


	7. Rosetta's Past

Chappy 7: 

Flame: ^________^ I'm on chappy 7 now...sorry about the last chappy being so short. I've been away at camps, and school started and my class went on a trip so it's been very hectic. 

YamiFlame: Hectic for you not me ^___^

Flame: These nice people reviewed and now we have to stop fighting! And if we don't Dragon_Tamer1 will sic her Spatula of Ouch on us!

YF: OK OK!! OO!! Just shut up and I'll be happy yes very happy *starts humming tune* ^___^; hehehe *curses under breath*

Flame: ^____^ That's better. Let's get on with the disclaimers and other boring facts so we can start the story!

YF: Yes, that's an excellent idea! ^_^

Flame: ¬¬ enough with the perkyness… 

YF: *back to normal* Phew…Ok then I'll do the disclaimer. The authoress does not intend on owning Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of itz characters but does own all of Rosetta's friends (the one's she **did have). Also she owns Rosetta and what she remembers. She also owns Tori the cook. She really doesn't own much more than that. Thanx for the Reviews except for the flame…Yes her name is Flame but that does not mean you _can_ flame her. But other than that the reviews have stopped our fighting *underneath breath* _for now…._**

Flame: O.o Alright  then….anyways, lets continue with the story. ROLL STORY!!

****************

Yugi sat watching the cars zooming past the window of the game shop. Grandpa was out at Seniors Bingo that night so he had to watch the shop for customers.  He wished that he was out with his friends. It was such a nice night. The sun was setting fast and he knew that the moon would be up soon. 

"The Egyptians didn't know ever if the sun was to appear the next day. They just knew that it would set. It was symbolic of life after death to…" Yami was trying to cheer up his hikari by randomly telling him ancient facts about Egypt. He knew it was no good. Yami understood being stuck inside when he wanted to be out. 

The door of the game shop opened. Ryou walked in.

"Hey Yugi! I was just in the neighbourhood so I decided to drop in. Hope its not too much trouble for you." Ryou said as he walked through the front door.

"No problem. I needed some company. I'm stuck here until Grandpa gets back." Yugi replied over the top of the counter. "Hey Ryou, do you have you had any luck finding someone for the prom?" he said as Ryou took a chair from the corner and sat down in front of the counter.

"Not yet. I'm still searching. I'm not even sure I want to go. But here's some interesting news for you; apparently you need to sign you and your date up at the very latest 3:00 pm on the night of the prom. I just thought you might like to know so that you and Téa can sign up right away. You can also sign as a single too. I think I'll be signing up as a single myself." he said with a cheery smile.

"Hold that thought!" Yugi cried as he ran into the living room and picked up the phone and dialled Kaiba's phone number.

"Hello?" answered Mokuba's voice. 

"Mokuba! I need to speak with your brother immediately, there's something he needs to know!" Yugi almost yelled in the phone. 

Surprised by Yugi's tone, Mokuba replied, "Sorry Yugi, can I take a message? We just had a bit of a crisis and Seto's sleeping right now. What is it?"

Yugi told Mokuba about the bet and how you needed to sign up with your date in order to get tickets. 

"So that's how he found out about exams, thanks for saving me the trouble of telling him. I'll make sure he finds out. Bye!" Mokuba replied and hung up the phone. "_If only he had told me, I would have set him up with some nice girls to take to the dance." _ Mokuba thought. He started dialling some numbers and looking up people in the phone directory. By the time he finished, the sun had set and the moon was rising. With a great sigh, Mokuba closed the phone book. 

"There. All done. Seto should be able to pick at least one to take to the prom." Mokuba was relieved and decided to tell Seto. 

********Meanwhile in Rosetta's Room************

"Try to remember. Come on, I know that you can remember." Seto encouraged Rosetta to look deep within herself, to find her origin. She sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I do remember something…I remember a priest. Wait…**I know now!! I came from Egypt along with my family." Rosetta smiled.  "And if I remember correctly, I can project my memories to your mind using the moon that has just about risen." she said as the full moon slowly raised itself in the dark cloudless night. **

"One more second…" she said. 

There was a bang and the sky seemed to be slowly flooding itself with a different scene. A voice was projecting across the sky, but no one in the village he was now staring at seemed to notice except him. He was high above it looking down. He noticed a group of children playing in a school yard. 

"_What am I doing here??" he thought to himself. _

 As if reading his thoughts, the voice started; "Welcome Seto to my village" it was Rosetta's, "This is where I grew up until not too long ago. This is a small city called Tanta. What you are witnessing right now is my school yard." 

They zoomed in closer. He could now see the children what seemed to be playing from up there, were actually bulling a small girl huddled in a corner. She was wearing a white dress, lined with gold. Her hair was falling to her sides and she was crying. Seto could overhear their conversation. 

"So _Rosetta~_ I hear my mom talking about you and your family; your supposed to be guarding _something so what is it?" he heard one boy in a green t-shirt and jean shorts ask her._

"I'm…I'm not telling you that!" she whimpered. "It's a family secret! And if you ever ask me again, I'll, I'll…" she was cut off by a boy in a blue shirt and jean shorts. 

"Or what rainbow? You going to get your weirdo magician father to come and put some curse on me? My parents talk about you too. They say you hold some key. Where's the key "color"? Where is it???" The kid kicked her lightly in the shins. She whimpered in pain.

"I, I don't know…" she whimpered. 

"You what??" The boy in the green shirt yelled. "Your supposed to be holding something, so if you don't want your old fashioned dress kicked off you, tells us!!" 

"Wait," the kid in the blue shirt said to his friend. He grabbed the book she was holding and held it above his head. "You've been reading up on that thing from Japan…what was it?" he flipped open the book and ripped out a page. "Anime was it?" 

"NO!" She yelled. "My parents have been saving up for that book! That was my birthday present! Please don't!" She stood up. There was almost no comparison. She was at least 5 inches taller than the boys, but they didn't seem to mind. The girl reached for the book as the boys pulled it out of reach, making her tumble onto the cement. They boy ripped out a whole section of the book. She growled and clenched her teeth. "That's enough!" she yelled. Something in the attitude she presented earlier was gone. Something white was burning on her forehead that Seto could not make out. The girl got to her knees and then finally to her feet. She held her hand out and white light was produced from the palm of her hand. 

"I'll make you regret doing that…forever!" she yelled as the white light slowly got larger and turned different colours. 

"Let's get out of here!" the boy in the green shirt yelled to his friend. He nodded and they started to run, dropping the book behind them. 

"Oh no you **_don't_**!" she yelled after them. By this time, the multicoloured light was as big as they boys. She took the ball she had produced and threw it as hard as she could after them. A few of the passer buyers had stopped to see what was producing that almost blinding light. A boy jumped over the fence and ran towards the girl as she slumped into the corner, holding the book in her arms. The boys however were immersed in the light and thrown to the ground, not moving.  There were screams and shouts from the streets and someone in the confusion was yelling "call 911, call 911!" The boy that had run toward the girl was now shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Flame: So? What did you guys think?? Sorry it was short but I wanted to get **_a_ chappy up before someone sliced off my head. **

YamiFlame: But that would be a good thing!

Flame: _YF__~_

YF: Yah Yah, I know. "_No arguing" _

Flame: Good for you, you remembered

YF: *grumbles*

Flame: Now how about those reviews? Press the little funky "go" button down at the bottom! Go and review!!


	8. Writers' Block Note

A Quick Note

Hey everyone! looks out into bare audience Ok…so almost no one is reading this, but I wanted to tell everyone that this story is under construction! uu'' I know I haven't updated in almost a year, but I've been super busy. I'm still working on the story, bit by bit, but it's kinda hard when you realize how extremely dubbed your favourite TV show is…LIES, but yes, my Yami (yami flame for those of you who have extremely good memories) and myself have actually been getting along which worries me greatly, so we have decided that our name is no longer "Flame/Yami Flame". It is now "Rosetta/Yami Rosetta". Even though that is the name of the character in the story, there is no reference to us…and if your wondering where my Yami went- she's on vacation with her boyfriend, so I'm all alone…oo…nothing…to do……I actually baked something for once which is REALLY surprising and got on a radio talk show…I've been busy, I told you that!

Anyways, I'm still working on this story, check out my writers block story/list...and one last thing: (I got this from my head girl at the graduation ceremony):

While Climbing the Ladder of Success, Make sure no creepy men are looking up your skirt! Have a nice summer.


	9. Breakfast and Surprises

Chapter 8:

note: my name has now been changed to Pyro instead of Flame

Pyro: Sorry it's taken so long to put this up but I've been extremely busy. My yami as you probably heard from my note has taken a vacation with her boyfriend, so I'm left all alone. Once again I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I truly wish I did. Here it goes:

Kaiba awoke with a sudden jolt. He had had the weirdest dream about Rosetta's past. He looked around and found he was still in Rosetta's room. He was dripping in sweat and Rosetta was leaning over him looking very concerned. When he sat up, he realized he was on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Rosetta asked. "I'm so sorry, this often happens to people when I try to show them something using my powers."

"I'm fine." Kaiba replied. He looked up into Rosetta's concerned brown eyes. Something about her didn't seem right anymore. "I…I have to go." He got up and quickly walked out the room.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked himself when he was back in his own room. "All of a sudden she didn't seem like the same person I knew. Not that I knew a lot about her before but she seemed…different…" He shook his head. "Whatever, not like I should be concerning myself with a mere human." Whoa. That **definitely** didn't feel right. He walked over to the mirror. Nothing seemed different about his appearance except his hair seemed a little lighter than he had remembered. Whatever, he was probably just tired. After all, the scar he had on his chest was healing and from what he remembered from Biology, it took a lot of energy to heal a wound or broken bone.

Kaiba took off his shirt to see what was left of his wound. It looked as if the T-shaped gash in his side was most likely going to scar. He fingered the other scars he had along his arms, stomach and back.

_"Damn Gozuboru..." _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kaiba woke up the next day to see a surprise a waiting him in the kitchen. Rosetta was up and cooking, but not only that, but in a school uniform. Kaiba was extremely stunned. Sensing his presence, Rosetta picked up the frying pan which contained eggs and put it on a plate. She smiled.

"I hope you like your eggs over easy."

"Where's Tori?" asked Kaiba rather harshly.

"Oh, I gave Tori the morning off, I hope you don't mind. I made lunches for both you and Mokuba." She smiled pointing over to two paper bags sitting on the counter.

Kaiba would not give in to her kindness. "What are you doing in that uniform?" he demanded.

"Yesterday after everyone had gone to bed; I called the school and bought a uniform. I'm now an honorary student at Domino High, or at least I am until I remember where I came from." she replied.

"Ok, then how do you remember what grade you were in and further more, how did you get the money to get that uniform??"

She explained she had some gold pieces in her old clothes that she used to trade in for some yen to buy the uniform.

"I don't really remember how old I am, but from the looks of it, I think I'm about your age, and you said you were in grade 12 didn't you?"

"I might have said that. But how did you get to the bank to get the money and to the school to get the uniform all last night?" Kaiba asked. He had it all figured out. She must have known about Domino High before she came here and had the uniform hidden somewhere in her clothing or bags. Then when she had seen his mansion, she acted like she was amnesiac to get free food and shelter.

"You guys were in bed at eight. The bank was open until 8:30 and the school's shop was open until 9." sensing his suspicion, Rosetta turned the subject into food. "Do you like hashed browns?" she asked Kaiba. Mokuba walked in, still looking a little groggy.

"Mmm. Smells good Tor…" he stopped mid-sentence and jumped back. "What are you doing here? Where's Tori? Why are you in a…" Rosetta cut him off before he could finish his sentence with hashed browns and fried eggs.

"Eat up, you only have 20 minutes before school starts. I'm going to get cleaned up." and with not another word, she left the room leaving Seto standing next to the oven looking blank and Mokuba completely bewildered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It is Domino High isn't it?? If anyone knows the Japanese School name, please reply. If you don't know the name of the school, please reply as well!! Thanks for reading. I'm starting to catch up, so I should be starting the next chapter soon. Ja ne!

Flaming Rosetta §tone


End file.
